Friction hinges are frequently used in commercial products to support objects at specific angular positions relative to a main body. For example, friction hinges are used in notebook computers to support a display at any angular location relative to a base. Such devices often support hinged elements such that a constant resistance, or torque, must be overcome in order to initiate movement of one hinged element relative to another hinged element throughout an entire range of motion.
Functionally, a friction hinge includes components needed to accomplish the hinging and positioning function, and also includes components to afford the ability to mount to the multiple parts of hinged elements. Often the parts needed to effectuate the mounting can complicate the design, add to the expense and require custom parts tailored to each particular application.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.